confusion
by i luv dogs2002
Summary: The Winx attend Richmond high The specialists too! They hate each other! Since YR1...they are now in YR11 But what happens when their hate for each other turns into love? will they accept it or wont they? will they put their pasts behind them or wont they? after all... who lives in the past? R&R!
1. Chapter 1

CONFUSION

"BLOOM! STELLA! HURRY THE HELL UP!" Musa screamed.

"Chill your hormones dear Musa," Stella said walking down the stairs and entering the living/sitting room*.

Musa scowled.

Layla smirked.

Musa aimed for a punched but stopped in mid-air

''What the hell are you wearing?'' She asked.

''Ya, you do know we're going to school, right?'' Layla asked.

''Well, we're trying to look good for the first day of school,'' Bloom said walking in.

"Well you might want to try a bit, no, A LOT harder," Musa said smirking.

"Leave them alone you two!" Flora said wacking both Layla and Musa with a pillow.

"Joke all you want but don't come crying to us when no one wants to go out with you!" Stella said.

Musa and Layla exchanged nervous looks than raced out of the room, knocking poor tecna of her feet!

Bloom, Stella and Flora laughed.

"What's up?" Tecna asked plonking down onto the sofa next to flora.

"They're going to get ready for school," Flora said.

"Why? School doesn't start till…Oh Shit!" Tecna gasped standing up, she too raced out of the room.

Bloom winked at Stella.

"MUSA! LAYLA! HURRY THE HELL UP!" Bloom screamed.

"SHUT UP!" Musa and Layla screamed earning laughs and high-5's from the others.

5 minutes later they were all leaving the house and walked/skated to school, when a sudden scream was heard.

''What the hell Stella?" Musa asked turning around to face Stella.

"YOU STUPID PIG, YOU DID IT ON PURPOSE DIDN'T YOU!" Stella screamed red in the face.

Musa was confused, then she looked at Stella's dress, there was a big mud stain on the hem.

Musa turned around and saw a red truck turning the corner…

The Specialists, Their biggest enemies. Oh how they hated them, ever since year 1, they were in year 11 now.

**Hoped you liked it!**

**I'll update soon.**

***I didn't know which one to use so I used both**


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

WITH THE SPECIALISTS

"YOU STUPID COW!" Brandon mimicked in a girly voice

"YOU DID IT ON PURPOSE DIDN'T YOU?" The others copied.

They burst out laughing.

"Did you see her face?" Timmy asked.

They burst out laughing.

"OH SHIT!" Sky and Brandon yelled.

"What?" Nabu asked.

"Layla and Musa, their chasing us, on skateboards," Sky said panicking,

''Well drive faster then," Helia screamed.

"What the heck?" Brandon said.

"What?" the rest asked.

"They, they disappeared," Brandon said slowing down.

"What?" they all asked turning around to see empty skateboards in the middle of the road.

"Must have gotten tired, typical girls," Riven said.

''I'm sorry were you talking about us?" the boys turned around to face the front and screamed, there standing on the windshield was none other then Musa Melody and Layla Morphix, standing with their hands on their hips, "Cause if you were, you might want to think again," Musa continued sweetly.

"Surprised?" Layla asked.

"But how, y,you were and then you were and now you are, what?" Nabu asked confused.

"A magician never tells there secrets, do they Musa," Layla said laughing.

"No, no they don't," Musa smirking.

And at the same time they jumped of their position and landed gracefully on the pavement were they were greeted by the rest of the Winx, who saw everything.

"By boys, see you in school," Stella called.

The Winx burst out laughing as they turned the corner, arm linked with each other.

The boys were speechless.

"Whoa!" was all they could say.

And for the rest of the car ride they were lost in thoughts.

**Did you enjoy?**

**I hope you did.**

**Next chapter is on its way!**

**Btw the outfits the girls are wearing are in the next chapter.**

**Forgot to add them!**

**R&R!**

**Bye x**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Did you see their faces, OMG it was classic!" Bloom said laughing as they approached the school building.

The Winx burst out laughing.

Musa was wearing a white crop top with light denim shorts that had holes.

She wore light ankle knee length boots and a white thin sweater thingy-mabob. She wore silver hoops. Her hair open and curled

Layla wore a white off the shoulder t-shirt with denim 3 quarters.

She wore wedges that were light brown. Her hair was tied up into a high pony. She wore gold hoops.

Flora wore a pink floral jumpsuit with a silver belt, pink flip flops and flower studs.

Her hair was left open, straightened.

Tecna wore a leopard print jumpsuit and a black belt. Black pumps and her hair in its normal way. She wore owl studs.

Stella and Bloom both wore high low dresses but different colours.

Bloom wore blue and Stella yellow.

They both did their hair in a side braid. And wore silver hoops.

"Ya, and Layla and I had to keep ourselves from laughing, it was so hard." Musa said flopping down onto a step, she waved to Roxy as her and her gang walked past.

"Ya!" Layla said, at the same moment in walked the Specialists.

And then the bell rang

The winx walked to their form class and waited for there teacher.

"Shit!" Flora muttered.

The Winx turned towards the position she was looking at, the door.

"Shit!" They said at the same time.

"What did I say about swearing in class girls?" this made the winx jump.

"Sorry miss infield," The girls chorused.

The Specialist smirked.

Later that same day The winx were sitting in the cafeteria eating macaroni and cheese, when the specialists walked up to them.

"Musa, give me your timetable," Riven asked.

"Why?" Musa asked.

"I want to see which classes you have, so I know which ones I have to bunk."

"Riiiight," Musa said rolling her eyes, she handed him the paper.

"Are all of you in the same classes?" Helia asked.

"Yup," Flora said.

"Well we'll just have stop coming to school then, cause we can't bunk all our lessons can we, Riv? Sky said peering over Rivens shoulder.

"What!" Musa said loudly standing up, she grabbed both papers out of Riven's hand.

"No, no, no, no," Musa said quickly ''This can't be happening,''

"What's wrong," Tecna asked.

"What's wrong is that we have the same classes, and I thought you were the smart one," Timmy said.

"Oh please, she _is_ the smart one Timmy, I don't think those glasses are helping your blindness, cause if you weren't blind you'd see clearly that Tecna is the smart one," Stella stated.

"Thanks Stell," Tecna said.

Stella smiled back.

"hello, back to this problem, we have to spend 7 bloody hours with this," Layla said pointing to the guys.

"Ouch, that hurt," Nabu said.

Layla raised an eyebrow at him.

Then the bell rang for class.

The 12 of them groaned as they walked out the cafeteria in silence.

**REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

AT THE WINX'S LOCKER

"This sucks!" Tecna said slamming her locker shut.

"I swear!" Flora said slamming hers too.

Their lockers weren't exactly next to each other, there was one locker separating each one of them. And since it was only the first day of school, they had no idea whose they belong to.

"Are you kidding me!" The Winx heard a male voice shout.

"What? What is it?" Stella asked turning around.

It was The Specialists,

Each one of them held a key in front of them, then walked forward and opened a locker.

"This is my locker," They said at the same time, pointing to the ones separating the Winx.

The Winx groaned.

"This. Can't. Be. Happening." Musa said banging her head on her locker every time she said a word.

"Tell me about it," Layla said, "Don't!" she said to Nabu who had opened his mouth to "tell her about it" He shut his mouth and shrugged.

There was silence.

"Awkward silence…" Bloom started.

"BROKEN!" They all said at the same time, making the students passing look at them.

The 12 of them grinned at each other.

"We're not mad!" Tecna called to them.

"Ya we are," Timmy said,

"I know," Tecna said turning back to the rest.

Then the bell rang and they walked to class.

AFTER SCHOOL.

"I want you all to revise the notes from today as I shall be testing you tomorrow!" Mrs Saunders said as the class got up to leave.

Everyone groaned.

"Why do hate us so much?" Musa asked as she walked out the door.

"It's the first week of school, its… what's the word?," Riven said.

"Unhealthy," Brandon said

"Cruel," Stella said

"Mean," Sky said

"Ridiculous," Bloom said

"Horrible," Timmy said

"Terrible," Tecna said

"Unkind," Helia said

''Dumb," Flora said

"Bitchy," Nabu and Layla muttered at the same time, they looked at each other, shocked.

"That…" Riven continued pointing to them.

Musa laughed

Riven grinned

"Out! Now!" Mrs Saunders barked,

"Yes miss," They chorused bending their heads to hide their grins.

When they were all out in the corridor, they burst out laughing.

AT THE WINX'S APARTMENT

The winx were getting ready to go to The Karaoke Bar

They all wore Black Skinny jeans and a white crop top,

They tied their hair up into a high pony,

They wore light brown wedges,

And silver hoops,

And bright Red lipstick

They were performing…

After 15 minutes.

"Are we ready?" Musa asked.

"Yup," The rest chorused.

AT THE KARAOKE BAR

"Next up we have The Winx!" The presenter said.

The winx crowded onto the stage,

"Oh Crap," Layla whispered, "Look who's here," gesturing to the door with her head.

The rest of the Winx looked.

The Specialists.

It was too late to back out… The song had already started.

WHY I'M SINGLE By Alli Simpson

BLOOM

Here I am  
>Back where I started<br>Frozen over  
>Broken hearted<br>Chasing shoulders  
>Cold as ice<br>Shield your love  
>Or pay the price <p>

STELLA  
>It's funny<br>When I put 'em first  
>Ooh<br>It's over and  
>Now we're in reverse <p>

**MUSA**  
>When I give them my heart<br>And let 'em in  
>That's when it ends<br>I show them my scars  
>They open them over again<br>Every time I gave my love  
>Love left me there to linger<br>When I give them my heart  
>That's when it ends<p>

ALL  
>And that's why I'm single<br>That's why I'm single  
>That's why I'm single <p>

LAYLA  
>Played the games<br>Those days are over  
>Things have changed<br>And now I'm older  
>Understand that love ain't easy<br>Lots to give  
>But don't receive it <p>

FLORA  
>It's funny<br>When I put 'em first  
>Ooh<br>It's over and  
>Now we're in reverse <p>

MUSA  
>When I give them my heart<br>And let 'em in  
>That's when it ends<br>I show them my scars  
>They open them over again<br>Every time I gave my love  
>Love left me there to linger<br>When I give them my heart  
>That's when it ends <p>

ALL  
>And that's why I'm single<br>That's why I'm single  
>That's why I'm single <p>

TECNA  
>Here I am<br>Back where I started  
>Ooh<br>Frozen over  
>Now broken hearted<br>Ooh 

MUSA  
>When I give them my heart<br>And let 'em in  
>That's when it ends<br>I show them my scars  
>They open them over again<br>Every time I gave my love  
>Love left me there to linger<br>When I give them my heart  
>That's when it ends <p>

ALL  
>And that's why I'm single<br>That's why I'm single  
>That's why I'm single<p>

The crowed went wild.

The Specialists were mind blown.

The Winx laughed and high-5ed each other.

**THANKS FOR READING…**

**Hoped you enjoyed **

**Please review**

**Ill update soon.**

**Oh and I'm going to Kenya on Friday which is the 19****th**** so I won't be able to update until the 6-7****th**** January**

**BYE x**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

IN MUSIC CLASS AT SCHOOL

"Okay I want all of you in groups of 6 come up with a song, you have 1o minutes!" Miss Love said.

"Okay girls what are we going to sing?" Layla asked.

All 5 looked at Musa who was writing something on a paper.

"Done!" She said putting the pen down, "You want me to sing it for you?"

The girls nodded.

"You're impossible  
>(Impossible, impossible)<br>Immature, stupid, dumb, self-assured, difficult, irresponsible  
>(Irresponsible, irresponsible)<br>And you don't understand taking my little heart,  
>Like a criminal (criminal, criminal, criminal)<br>Don't understand taking my little heart,  
>Like a criminal (criminal, criminal, criminal)<br>Don't understand  
>Don't understand" Musa sang, "That's all i got, sooo, help me!"<p>

The girls got to work coming up with lyrics and the notes for the instruments.

And soon enough they were done.

"Okay! I believe you're all done, so who would like to go first," Miss Love asked.

"Umm i think the specialists should go first, miss," Layla said raising her hand.

"ya! They should," Musa said smirking.

The spec ialists narrowed their eyes at the Winx who were laughing,

"Okay! Great! Take the stage boys!" Miss Love said.

ALL OF ME by John Legend ( But in this case The Specialists)

NABU

What would I do without your smart mouth?  
>Drawing me in, and you kicking me out<br>You've got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down  
>What's going on in that beautiful mind<br>I'm on your magical mystery ride  
>And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright<p>

RIVEN  
>My head's under water<br>But I'm breathing fine  
>You're crazy and I'm out of my mind<p>

ALL  
>'Cause all of me<br>Loves all of you  
>Love your curves and all your edges<br>All your perfect imperfections  
>Give your all to me<br>I'll give my all to you  
>You're my end and my beginning<br>Even when I lose I'm winning  
>'Cause I give you all of me<br>And you give me all of you, ohoh

BRANDON  
>How many times do I have to tell you<br>Even when you're crying you're beautiful too  
>The world is beating you down, I'm around through every mood<br>You're my downfall, you're my muse  
>My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues<br>I can't stop singing, it's ringing, in my head for you

SKY  
>My head's under water<br>But I'm breathing fine  
>You're crazy and I'm out of my mind<p>

ALL  
>'Cause all of me<br>Loves all of you  
>Love your curves and all your edges<br>All your perfect imperfections  
>Give your all to me<br>I'll give my all to you  
>You're my end and my beginning<br>Even when I lose I'm winning  
>'Cause I give you all of me<br>And you give me all of you, ohoh

TIMMY AND HELIA  
>Give me all of you<br>Cards on the table, we're both showing hearts  
>Risking it all, though it's hard<p>

ALL  
>'Cause all of me<br>Loves all of you  
>Love your curves and all your edges<br>All your perfect imperfections  
>Give your all to me<br>I'll give my all to you  
>You're my end and my beginning<br>Even when I lose I'm winning  
>'Cause I give you all of me<br>And you give me all of you

I give you all of  
>And you give me all of you, ohoh me<p>

The class cheered.

''Woah!" Bloom said

"I know right!" Stella said

"That was great boys, okay who's next?" Miss Love asked eyeing the class.

"The Winx would love to go, miss!" Nabu said making The Winx glare at him.

"Yes! Look at them their gonna die if they don't go!" Riven said.

"Oh dear we can't let that happen, now can we?" Said Miss Love,

"No miss we can't," The specialists said smirking,

"We're not the only ones gonna die!" Musa said threateningly,

"Come on up girls, wow us!" Miss Love said.

GUILTY By Alli Simpsons ( Winx)

MUSA

You're impossible  
>(Impossible, impossible)<br>Immature, stupid, dumb, self-assured, difficult, irresponsible  
>(Irresponsible, irresponsible)<br>And you don't understand taking my little heart,  
>Like a criminal (criminal, criminal, criminal)<br>Don't understand taking my little heart,  
>Like a criminal (criminal, criminal, criminal)<br>Don't understand  
>Don't understand<br>You're

ALL  
>Guilty, I'm seeing it in your eyes<br>But I love you and I don't know why  
>You're Guilty, you're just that kind of guy<br>But I love you and I don't know why  
>I don't know why<br>I don't know why  
>I don't know why<br>But I love you and I don't know why  
>I don't know why<br>I don't know why  
>I don't know why<br>But I love you! 

LAYLA  
>You're ridiculous<br>(Ridiculous, ridiculous)  
>Walking away when I need you to stay, unbelievable<br>(Unbelievable, unbelievable)  
>And you don't understand taking my little heart,<br>Like a criminal (criminal, criminal, criminal)  
>Don't understand taking my little heart,<br>Like a criminal (criminal, criminal, criminal)  
>Don't understand<br>Don't understand  
>You're<p>

ALL  
>Guilty, I'm seeing it in your eyes<br>But I love you and I don't know why  
>You're Guilty, you're just that kind of guy<br>But I love you and I don't know why  
>I don't know why<br>I don't know why  
>I don't know why<br>But I love you and I don't know why  
>I don't know why<br>I don't know why  
>I don't know why<br>But I love you! 

TECNA AND FLORA  
>Don't understand taking my little heart,<br>Like a criminal  
><em>[x2]<em> 

BLOOM  
>Guilty, I'm seeing it in your eyes<br>Guilty, just that kind of guy  
>You're Guilty, I'm seeing it in your eyes<br>But I love you and I don't know why

STELLA  
>You're Guilty, you're just that kind of guy<br>But I love you and I don't know why  
>I don't know why<br>I don't know why  
>I don't know why<br>But I love you and I don't know why  
>I don't know why<br>Guilty!

The class went wild.

Miss Love started tearing, happy tears of course and everyone knew that but Riven never missed a chance of teasing Musa,

"Look, your song was so horrible that it made miss cry," Riven said.

"Oh please like yours was any better," Musa said,

"It was," Riven said

"Shhh, go back to sleep, you're dreaming," Musa whispered, putting her finger on her lips and patting Riven's head as she walked back to her desk.

"Ouch! That gotta hurt," Roxy said.

Riven scowled at her and she sank down in her seat.

Then the bell rang.

"Winx and Specialists, I would like to see you after school, it will only take a minute," Miss Love said.

The Winx and The Specialists looked at each other and shrugged...

**Ohh cliffhanger**

**What does miss want to say**

**Find out in my next chapter!**

**Review!**

**Pliz**

**Bye x**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

AFTER SCHOOL

"I haven't done anything!" Musa said walking into the geo room,

"We know you didn't do anything, if you did Miss Love, the kindest teacher won't be handling it, the principle would," Riven said walking in after her,

"Yo Riven!" Musa said,

"What?" Riven asked,

"Shut up," she said sitting down,

Riven stuck his tongue out at her.

Musa rolled her eyes,

And soon the day was coming to an end and the 12 had to go to see Miss Love.

"Right welcome kids okay I have a little project for you, since you guys have an AMAZING voice, I want you to sing a song I have written for a concert next term, the winner will get…get this…A Record deal!"Miss Love squealed.

"No way," Layla said

"A record deal?" Nabu asked,

"im sorry did, did we hear you right?"Flora asked.

Miss Love nodded.

The 12 looked at each other and nodded,

"We'll do it," Musa said, the rest nodded,

"Great!" She said clapping her hands together, "We'll have to start right away, how is tomorrow after school!"

Everyone nodded.

The next day after school,

"Okay who is the best dancer out of you 12?" Miss Love asked,

"Layla and Nabu," Bloom said.

"Okay, The best singers,?"

"Musa and Riven," Stella said.

"Okay, you're the lead singers, the rest of you are the

Everyone nodded.

"Good, this song is a Duet so ill need you guys to collaborate and work with each other, so Nabu and Layla come up with some nice Dance moves ok ill give you the song, the rest come with me, please,"

After an hour or so they had gotten a hang of it and they sound like they have been practicing for ages.

Layla and Nabu had come up with some great dance moves with the help of Mr Brown, the Gym teacher.

"Okay, lets put everything together, shall we," Miss Love said.

LET ME GO ft CHAD KROEGER

MUSA  
>Love that once hung on the wall<br>Used to mean something, but now it means nothing  
>The echoes are gone in the hall<br>But I still remember, the pain of December

Oh, there isn't one thing left you could say  
>I'm sorry it's too late<p>

ALL  
>I'm breaking free from these memories<br>Gotta let it go, just let it go  
>I've said goodbye<br>Set it all on fire  
>Gotta let it go, just let it go<p>

RIVEN  
>You came back to find I was gone<br>And that place is empty,  
>Like the hole that was left in me<br>Like we were nothing at all  
>It's not what you meant to me<br>Thought we were meant to be

Oh, there isn't one thing left you could say  
>I'm sorry it's too late<p>

ALL  
>I'm breaking free from these memories<br>Gotta let it go, just let it go  
>I've said goodbye<br>Set it all on fire  
>Gotta let it go, just let it go<p>

I let it go and now I know  
>A brand new life is down this road<br>And when it's right, you always know  
>So this time I won't let go<p>

There's only one thing left here to say  
>Love's never too late<p>

ALL  
>I've broken free from those memories<br>I've let it go, I've let it go  
>And two goodbyes led to this new life<br>Don't let me go, don't let me go

Don't let me go, don't let me go, don't let me go, don't let me go

_[4x]_  
>Won't let you go, don't let me go<p>

"THAT WAS AMAZING, YOU GUYS WOULD MAKE A GREAT TEAM, INFACT I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHY YOU GUYS AREN'T YOU KNOW TOGETHER, AAAGH, THAT WAS GREAT!" Miss Love said loudly.

"Woah, hold on right there, we will never happen, why? Because we hate each others guts!" Tecna said.

"Ya!" Timmy said.

"Oh that's too bad, because you 2 would make a great couple," Miss Love said.

Everyone except Timmy and Tecna, who were blushing like crazy, this made them laugh even more that Musa was leaning on Riven for support. Riven!

"I don't see why you're laughing, I mean Musa and Riven, you look like you're already dating, I mean if you were, you'd be the school's IT couple, Layla and Nabu, if you aren't dating, you should, Bloom and Sky, You'd make a Great couple, Brandon and Stella you're idiots if you're not dating, Helia and Flora, you'd be the most romantic couple I've ever seen! And you want to know why I know all this, its because I know all about love, after all that is my name," Miss Love winked.

This time it was Timmy's and Tecna's turn to laugh and the others to blush.

''Thanks for the advice, not that it was needed or anything," Layla said.

"Okay I have to go, It's Wednesday, don't wanna keep my Grandma waiting, Bye guys," Musa said picking up her bag,

She looked really hot in her red harem pants and black vest, and grey sweater,

With her hair in a side braid

Riven seemed to have noticed too! (wink wink)

''Are we still up for tonight?" Musa asked.

"Totally!" The girls said

Musa smiled and went.

"Tonight? What's tonight?" Helia asked.

"We've planned to dye our hair funky colours," Flora answered.

"Woah!" The boys and Mrs Love and Mr Brown said.

MUSA'S POV

I didn't make up an excuse or anything,

I really did have to go see my grandma

Okay I was feeling a bit uncomfortable but it was a promise I made with my parents,

If I was to come down to New York with my friends to stay, I had to go to my grandma's house every week at least.

Was it true?

That me and Riven have chemistry?

I mean he hates my guts, nothing could possibly happen between us, right?

But something was different about him, he seems to become more mature over the summer, and the way he's done his hair was really different, better.

LATER BACK WITH THE GIRLS

NO POV

"Lets do this!" Tecna said.

The girls hi-5ed each other and went to work, they were at the supermarket, and they spread out to look for the colour dye they want to do.

The rule was you cant do any natural colours.

They had all chosen there colour by 5 minutes.

They went home and dyed each others hair, and when they were finished, they didn't look at all bad in fact the colours they had chosen actually suited them.

They were shocked and so was everyone at school.

They wore all white so the hair would stand out.

They all wore white t-shirts, white shorts, leggings, jeans etc and white converses.

They wore red lipstick and looked absolutely hot!

The boys almost fainted when they walked into form. So did miss Infield, but for a different reason of course.

"Have you been allowed such wild hair in school ladies," she asked

"Actually, yeah, we have," Musa said.

"The principle gave us permission," Bloom said.

''I shall ask for myself, thank you very much," Miss Infield barked.

"You're very much welcome,"Layla said.

This made the class laugh even Miss Infield couldn't help but smile.

(The girls hair is on the cover image or my avatar so check them out)

**Thanks for reading **

**Please review**

**Bye x**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Okay, you're all here on time, now we need you to go through the song again, please," Miss Love said the next day during practice.

They sang the song again…

"Right, I want you guys to be more lively, more active, don't feel shy, forget what I said the other day, think of each other as friends, think of the record deal, please do this for me, this is duet, it's a song about love, you guys aren't showing ANY, I mean Brandon, why is there such a big gap between you and Stella? You look scared when you spin her around! She's not gonna bite you!" Miss Love cried.

"That true miss she won't bite me, instead she'll kick, slap, pinch, shout…" Brandon said counting on his fingers.

"Okay she gets it!" Stella interrupted.

"Please?" Miss Love begged.

"Fine!" They all said.

"Okay! Sing it again from the top," Miss Love said.

After going through the song 3 times!

"SEE! You can do it, I'm pretty sure we'll win this thing! Awww, you look like you enjoyed dancing together!" Miss Love clapped.

"Miss!" They all groaned.

Miss Love and Mr Brown laughed.

AT THE WINX'S APARTMENT

"That was actually fun, to be honest!" Tecna said walking into the apartment, the rest following, she threw her bag on the sofa and jumped on as well.

Musa and Layla raced for the tv remote, but Stella got it first.

"Noooo!" Musa and Layla yelled.

"No, please don't make us watch Fashion tv! Please!" Musa begged.

"Man-U vs Chelsea! Please! We want to rub it in the boys faces when Man-U wins!" Layla begged.

"Uh! You guys are such losers," Stella said throwing the remote to Layla who caught it neatly.

"No, can we watch a scary movie?"" Tecna asked.

"No, those are dumb," Layla said.

"Exactly, I once watched this movie and well the killer was in the kitchen, and then some stupid girl is like 'Is someone there?" And I'm just like a the killer is gonna say 'I'm in the kitchen and I made you a sand which… Like what the hell!" Musa said flopping down on the floor.

After 1 hour

"YES!" Layla and Musa screamed, jumping up from the floor and doing some dope ass celebration dance.

This made the other girls laugh and they joined in, the next thing you know, all 6 of them are dancing around and laughing.

**Okay im sorry its quite short but I'm really busy doing some last minute packing.**

**I'll try update tomorrow, but no promises **

**Review!**

**Bye x**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Yo! Sam! Did you watch the match yesterday? It was so dope man, who was it that won again? Oh ya MANCHESTER UNITED BABY!" Musa said loudly punching her fist in the air, the next day in form, she was looking directly at Riven and Nabu.

Layla and Musa were both wearing their Manchester united shirt with white short, and black converses, their hair tied in a high pony.

"Shut up Musa," Riven and Nabu said scowling.

"Yes, do shut up Musa, your very loud," Miss Infield said.

Musa rolled her eyes at Riven who was looking very pleased with himself.

The Winx went to sit down on their seats.

The day went pretty fast and the next thing you know the Winx were getting ready for karaoke night.

They all wore a black t shirt and light blue denim shorts, her opened and straightened, nude lipstick, white converses, and grey jacket tied around each slim waist.

"Ready?" Srella asked.

"Ready." The Winx replied.

After 5 minutes The Winx were on stage waiting for the music to start.

Problem (The Monster) by Becky G ft Will.

LAYLA

Yeah, Yeah  
>Becky G<br>The Monster Remix

ALL

I'm a monster, I'm a m-monster  
>I'm a monster, I'm a m-monster<br>I'm a monster, I'm a m-monster  
>I'm a monster, I'm a m-monster<br>I'm a monster, I'm a m-monster  
>I'm a monster, I'm a m-monster<br>I'm a monster, I'm a m-monster  
>I'm a monster, I'm a m-monster<p>

BLOOM  
>I'm one of a kind, got everybody in love<br>And I don't have to try, I just do what I does

STELLA  
>Don't have to tell me, I already know<br>They all want me

LAYLA  
>Yo, I run this, I smash it<br>Like my bass real hard, boom-bastic  
>Speed race baby, I'm a lot faster<br>Cause trouble, never listen to my master  
>New Benz all black, from Malaysia<br>Can't drive, but my mama don't care yup  
>To the top, I'm a take it to the ceiling<br>I'm on the moon but I feel the sun beaming  
>I'm so dope like ooh la la<br>So so fly like a helicopter  
>Sup to the hood and the homies on the block<br>Doin' it big, ya you know, what's up  
>Some come and try to say I'm a problem<br>So crazy, gotta put 'em in an asylum  
>Some come and try to say I'm a problem<br>Ha, solve it

ALL  
>I'm a monster, I'm a m-monster<br>I'm a monster, I'm a m-monster  
>I'm a monster, I'm a m-monster<br>I'm a monster, I'm a m-monster  
>I'm a monster, I'm a m-monster<br>I'm a monster, I'm a m-monster  
>I'm a monster, I'm a m-monster<br>I'm a monster, I'm a m-monster

FLORA  
>I'm one of a kind, got everybody in love<br>And I don't have to try, I just do what I does

TECNA  
>Don't have to tell me, I already know<br>They all want me

_MUSA_  
>Yo, yo, yo<br>I ran this, I rock this  
>I can see the future, no optics<br>More androids, robotics  
>Beam up hot chicks like I'm Spock<br>They be chillin' in my cockpit, my spaceship got exotic  
>One be trippin', come n' whip, hypnotic, they be talking 'bout ooh la la<br>Let's go far, way past them stars  
>We don't give a -, let's go to Mars<br>Ay, yo  
>I'm just tryna get it poppin'<br>I wanna be the first dude to love a martian  
>She love a man, cut the swag that I'm droppin'<br>I kill the game til it's chillin' in the coffin  
>When I start it, ain't no stoppin'<br>Yo, yo  
>Yo, yo<br>Yo, yo  
>Yo, yo<p>

MUSA AND LAYLA  
>(Don't be acting like)<br>Don't be actin' like  
>Like you didn't know<br>Like you didn't know  
>Like you didn't know<br>Like you didn't know

BLOOM AND FLORA  
>I'm one of a kind, got everybody in love<br>And I don't have to try, I just do what I does

STELLA AND TECNA  
>Don't have to tell me, I already know<br>They all want me  
>ALL<br>I'm one of a kind, got everybody in love  
>And I don't have to try, I just do what I does<br>Don't have to tell me, I already know  
>They all want me<br>I'm a monster, I'm a m-monster

THE CROWND WENT WILD

When they got off the stage the specialists walked up to them,

"You know Flo, that song really suited you, you are a monster," Helia said smirking.

Flora rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"Oops, I must have mixed up the dates, I thought it was Halloween, that's why I was dressing up like you, my bad," Flora laughed.

"Ohhhhh!" The crowed + The Winx cheered

"Yo Muse you look very…hideous today, what did you do to your hair, buy a new shampoo?" Riven asked sweetly.

The crowed stopped cheering and dropped silent, everyone was waiting to hear what Musa had to say… but Musa being Musa, was never lost for words,

"Riven you blinded me by that retarded face of yours, really it just shows the lack of humanity you have whatsoever," She said.

"Ohhhhh!" The crowd + The Winx cheered.

Musa smirked.

"Stella I wouldn't laugh if I was you, I mean your voice was horrible, and I agree with Helia, the song really suits you," Brandon said.

"Brandon, your teeth reminds me of a song, what was it called again? Oh ya Black and Yellow, Black and Yellow, Black and Yellow," Stella sang.

"Ohhhh!" the crowd + The Winx cheered.

Stella smirked.

The boys gave up after this and left.

The Winx high5ed each other and left too.

**Okay, I won't be updating any soon**

**Just did this chap for Christmas, and new years.**

**R&R**

**Happy New Year!**

**Bye x**


	9. Chapter 9

2 WEEKS LATER

LAYLA POV  
>Today is Musa's birthday!<p>

The girls and I are gonna surprise her today…actually the whole school is.

Musa has always gone all out for our birthdays, its time we do something for her.

And trust me, she's gonna be surprised alright.

Musa had gone to her grandmothers house toda, only because she wanted to give the birthday girls something.

Then we planned for her to meet us at school…okay we didn't plan it WITH her, we're gonna text her last minute for her to meet us at school.

Man she is gonna be pissed!

Musa hates school, she says the only reason she DOES come to school is because her friends do…and hey who does like school.

MUSA POV

It's my birthday

It's my birthday

I'm gon spends some dollars

I sang all the way to my grans house.

She told me she has something for me, im really curious.

It was a necklace that belonged to her mother, it was really pretty, and it matched my outfit!

When I was leaving grans I got a text from Bloom saying that I was to meet up with the rest at school and that it was very ''Important"…

SCHOOL! They expected me to go to school on a weekend!

Some friends I have.

I made my way up the stairs to the main building And walked in…

NO POV

"Yo what's so important that I had to come to school on the-"

"SURPRISE!"

"Weekend…" Musa finished.

Musa looked around, there standing infront of her was none other than the whole entire school.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY MUSA!" The screamed running towards Musa giving her a big bear hug, everyone else followed.

"Okay, okay, can you let go of me now, I can bearly breathe," Musa joked.

Everyone laughed and let go, she turned her head towards the snack table, where 6 boys were stuffing their faces with all kinds of food.

"Hey boys, leave some for the rest of us, will ya?" Tecna said shaking her head.

Then The Winx, except Musa, and The Specialists looked at each other and nodded.

Stella, Layla, Bloom, Brandon, Nabu, Sky and Riven walked away to the corner.

Musa gave her friends a confused look and it was returned by a nod from Bloom saying all is well.

Musa shrugged.

"Hey Musa! I completely forgot, there is new update, and I need to well, update your phone," Tecna said looking at Timmy.

"Oh a I heard about that, apparently if you don't update it, your phone will catch a virus," Timmy said.

Musa shrugged an okay and threw her phone at Tecna who caught it.

"Musa here, give me your coat and bag, I'll go put it with ours," Flora said sweetly.

Musa gave her a confused look but gave in, "You know you don't have to, right?" She said.

"She knows, but come on Musa, that won't stop her now will it?" Helia said.

Musa shrugged.

And she gave Flora her things.

Then all of a sudden…

"WHAT THE…?" Musa screamed.

The next thing she knew, she hadnwater dumped on her, flour poured on her and eggs thrown at her.

She turned around to face the victims.

And looking back at her guiltily was Stella and Brandon holding empty buckets of water,

Bloom and Sky with empty bags of Flour

And Layla, Nabu and Riven with Eggs in their hands.

"Hell," she finished.

"Surprise?" Layla said softly.

"Happy Birthday?" Riven said scared.

Musa shook her head in disappointment.

She quickly grabbed 2 bottle of water from the snack table, squeezed it so that the lids flew open and smiled evilly at her friends.

She then started chasing them with those bottles of water and splashing them around,

Musa chased them on to the field and that's when everything got messy.

Her friends had also snatched bottles from the table and were having a full ass water fight right there on the field.

And then Helia seemed to have disappeared, Flora seemed to have noticed but didn't let it bother her… correction: TRIED not to let it bother her.

And then all of a sudden the field sprinklers switched on almost on cue when Riven Nabu said "It would be very funny if it started raining wouldn't it?"

"HELIA!" The 11 of them screamed.

Helia came out from a corner smiling weakly.

And by the time everything ended and The Winx and Specialists somehow forgot about there hatred for each other and actually had fun.

Then all 12 of them froze.

They gulped.

Looked at each othe3r…

And started blushing crazy!

All 12 of them all forgot about there clothes when starting the fight, so there now completely wet shirts were pretty much useless.

That's when the great thing happened…

The great thing called Love…

When the Winx saw The Specialists 6 pack they couldn't stop staring.

Same for The Specialists who couldn't stop staring at The Winx's amazing figure.

Nabu and Riven were the 2 luckiest seeing as Layla and Musa were both Sport geeks they had a stunning 6 pack abs.

This made them blush even more…

That's when Musa and Layla both got up and started running…fast.

It wasn't a very sunny day but there was one corner that seemed to have a lot of sun.

That's where the 2 of them were heading, when reached both girls fell to the ground so they could dry,

Seeing this the 4 girls followed, when reached they too fell down to the ground next to them, the arranged themselves so that they were in a circle, heads touching and their legs facing out.

Then Stella came up with an idea of taking of their shirts so it could dry faster.

The girls questioned this but did it anyways… luckily they all wore a black sports vest underneath… are they lucky or what?

The boys on the other hand were watching them every move and debating whether they should go in.

They got up and walked to the girls, they stood in front of their restricted pair,

The girls were ling there lazily, with their eyes shut, when the felt a shadow fall on them, they opened one eye and glanced up, only to see the most hottest person standing above them.

The Specialist smirked.

They reached out there hands to them,

The Winx gratefully took it and let the boys pull them up.

"So what are your plans for tonight?" Sky asked looking directly at Bloom, making her blush a little.

"I don't think we have any plans," Bloom replied half asking half saying.

"Is that so?" Brandon asked, looking at Stella who seemed to have notice and immediately looked away,

"Yeah," She said bluntly,

"Well that won't do now will it guys?" Timmy asked looking at Tecna but aiming the question to his friends. They all replied with a simple no,

"Yeah, maybe it won't do, hey girls maybe we should find ourselves some boys, don't you think?" Tecna said smirking, The Winx started laughing.

"You know Tecna, that idea is not half bad actually," Flora said smirking too,

The boys now seeing through their trick, joined in.

"Actually I wouldn't mind having dinner with a pretty lady myself," Helia smirked.

"I wonder if there're any hot looking boys free on a Saturday night, I mean all the good ones should be taken by know, but there could be a lucky chance for a cancel." Musa asked looking directly at Riven, she smirked, he smirked back.

"You know Musa I hope for the same as well, maybe there are 6 girls looking for a nice shoulder to cry on," Riven said.

"Maybe," Layla and Nabu said.

"Oh will you ask them out already!" A boy shouted.

The 12 turned around in shock, they had completely forgotten that the entire school was there, and watching their entire move as well!

The 12 all blushed scarlet.

And then a few more people were backing that one guy up.

And soon the entire school was.

This made them blush even more.

The Winx turned to look at The Specialists with a questioning look,

The specialist sighed and looked into their eyes, (keep in mind that they forgot to let go of their hands, which means there still holding hands)

The Winx looked back with big eager, yet confused eyes,

"I'm sure I won't regret doing this, maybe…" The boys said.

And with their thumb lifted the girls faces up, The Winx's heart was beating really fast.

The boys gulped, slid their arm around their waist and pulled them closer, and then gently kissing them on the lips.

The girls eyes grew wider and only one thing was going through each and everyone one of those 12 head and that was…"He's kissing me!" or "I'm kissing her!"

The boys pulled away, to see their reaction, then kissed her again, this time not so gently.

When they finally pulled away, their faces were tomato red.

"Would you give me the pleasure of assisting you for dinner today?" They whispered in their ear. The Winx were still awestruck from the kiss that they couldn't speak, they just answered with a nod of their head.

The boys laughed at this, and reached out for a hug.

The sound of cheering broke them apart and again making them blush.

They were greeted by people saying "Way to go" or "Finally"

Then a guy called Marco walked up to Riven and said "11 years man, 11 years to admit your feelings for her," Riven blushed.

Musa gasped. , her mouth hanging open,

"11?!"

"Yes Musa, 11," Riven sighed.

Musa wrapped her arms around his neck and pecked him on the lips.

"Well I'm glad you finally did," she smiled.

"Yeah me too," Riven said smiling back.

**HEYYY!**

**How was it?**

**I was kind of getting tired of them not being together**

**And this chapter is mainly on MxR**

**But that's coz they have the most fights in the show**

**And also their my fav couple**

**Anyway R&R**


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

**This is for Bianca298**

**Hope you like it**

AT THE DATE

Bloom and Sky had gone out to a park on Saturday night and were gazing up at the sky from their position on the picnic blanket,

"Sky?" Bloom asked quietly, still looking at the Sky.

"huh?" Sky said turning to look at her.

She looked gorgeous today in a dark blue turtle neck and white jeans.

Her orange hair pulled back into a high pony.

"How is it that we became like this?" She paused, "I mean we were such good friends before, why did things change?"

Sky thought about it.

"Well I guess it all started when I started talking to Diaspro, we were about 10 that time and I guess you got mistaken for us liking each other, then you saw us talking and you got so pissed and threw your books on the floor and ran away, you wouldn't speak to me at all after that and well I kinda got angry with you for not speaking to me and not letting me explain what happened, so we grew apart," Sky said sadly looking down.

Bloom smiled softly and lifted his face softly

"Well you can explain now,"

"Well, I found out mine and Diaspro's dad were working together, and we were talking about that, and then she kinda saw I got distracted a lot and she asked me what was wrong and seeing she was a girl and all I thought she would be able to help me, I told her how I was in love with this girl and she didn't even know and that she only saw me as a friend, she felt pity for me and asked me all about her, and well to this day I have always felt the same way about that person but I don't know how she feels," Sky sighed.

"Do you mind telling me who she is?" Bloom asked softly.

"Isn't it obvious?"

"Not exactly,"

"You Bloom, It's always been you,"

"ME!?" Bloom cried jumping up and startling Sky.

"Um, Ya, You." Sk said getting up too.

"Well I never! Why would a dear thing like you like someone like me?"

"Because Bloom, You're perfect, your smile, your laugh, the way you talk, the way you stroll into History with a disgusted and bored face on, the way you shout at me, the way you diss me and silence me, I guess everything about you," Sky said.

Tears started rolling down Bloom's cheek,

"I, I never knew you felt that way, I, I thought you didn't like me, no one has ever said that to me before, I, I don't even know…" Bloom said,

"Shhh, It's okay, now you know," Sky said hugging her.

"Ya, and only for me to realize I feel the same about you, and that I was just to scared to admit it, It's always been you,"

….

**Hoped you enjoy,**

**I know its short and that is how it supposed to be**

**There will be 5 more chaps like this but all containing different charecters.**

**So pliz review!**


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11

"STELLA! Brandon's here!" Tecna screamed

"Coming!" stella said doing the shoe dance as she put on her combat boots

She had worn white t-shirt, ripped jeans, army green jacket and a grey infinity scarf.

She tied her hair into a high pony.

"K, bye!" She called running out the apartment

"Hi," Brandon said.

"Hey, so where we going," stella replied

"Mama's,"

"YES! I love that place, it has the best cheesecake ever,"

"I know,"

"Oh."

They walked to mama's, exchanging facts about each other and by the time they got there it felt as if they had known each other for ever,

After they had eaten they sat on a park bench and talked more about themselves and soon it had gotten late,

"Oh, I have to go, I enjoyed a lot, see you soon?" Stella said

"Bye," Brandon said sadly,

Stella walked away,

"Stella wait!" Brandon called.

"Stella, I just want to say, I really like you and I always have, I just couldn't pull up the courage to actually ask you out and well I thought you hated me and…" Brandon started

Stella opened her eyes wide, "I hated YOU, Huh, That's not how I pictured it, It's YOU hated ME,"

"No, I remember clearly, we were 5 and we were best friends and then suddenly you came to school one day and you didn't talk to me, I thought you must be having a bad day so I let it pass but it continued for a whole week, You ignored me, dissed me and I lost my best friend and the girl I love," Brandon said sadly looking down at his shoes.

"Hey, I didn't mean to upset you, look let's talk about this, forget being late it's a Friday," Stella said cupping Brandon's face.

"Okay?" She said

*"Okay," Brandon said.

"So, the last time I saw you, we were heading out of the library and Mitzi came up to me and started talking to me, I talked back and I guess we got so into the convo and we went into Starbucks, you came too but after 5 minutes you said you had to go and you looked upset, I didn't know why, I wanted to come to but Mitzi wouldn't let me, and then I guess it's your turn," Brandon said.

"Well I had just figured out all my feelings and emotions and I realized I kinda had a crush on my best friend, and I didn't know how he felt about me, but then I realized he had a girlfriend, so I got upset, and that led to anger, which brought us here," Stella said,

"GIRLFRIEND! YOU THOUGHT MITZI WAS MY GIRLFRIEND?" Brandon said standing up all of a sudden scaring Stella a bit,

"Well, someones got a brain," Stella teased,

"Well, I'm no Einstein or anything,"

"Back to the point, yes at that point it kinda looked like she was,'' Stella sighed, she looked at her shoes,

"Stella, It's always been you, and it always will be, if anything I kinda maybe, don't laugh, my friends did when I told them but…I kinda thought of you as more than a friend already,''

Stella covered her mouth with her hand, she tried not to laugh.

"what?" She couldn't help it, she had to laugh, "But why?"

"What why?"

"Well, why do you like me?"

"I would tell you but you have to go home, your friends will be waiting,"

"Nah, there all out, well except Musa, Riven cancelled on her last minute, we all wanted to stay but she insisted we don't,"

"What?" Brandon said laughing.

"This is not a laughing matter, that's just mean, I can't believe you actually laughed,"

"I'm laughing because that's not the plan, the plan was he is gonna cancel the plan and then surprise her by going over, if anything, he's probably there right now, Riven cares about Musa, Stella, he really does, we all do,"

"Well, in that case, I don't want to go and spoil there plans, so we still got time, so tell,"

"Everything,"

"Woah, you can't like everything, there has to be something wrong with me,"

Brandon looked at her closely, "Nope nothing,"

"Aww," Stella said leaning on brandon's shoulder,

He played with her fingers until it was time to go

"Bye,"

"Bye"

**Heyy**

**Did you see the fault in our stars moment**

**If you haven't**

**Go look again**

**It's there**

**R&R**

**Peace **


	12. Chapter 12

"Are you sure you don't mind staying home alone?" Flora asked Musa while she was waiting for helia,

"Duh, doesn't mean if Riven is a jerk the others are, and anyway I don't mind, It'd be nice to have some alone time," Musa said,

Flora smiled, "Well helia is here, I have to go, call me if you need anything,"

"Who are you? My mother?"

"Yes, so don't stay up too late okay,"

"YOU don't stay up too late," Musa scoffed

Flora blushed.

…

"Hey Flo, how are you?" Helia asked sweetly,

"im good, you?" Flora said.

"Great, so where do you wanna go?"

"I don't know, I thought you said I should leave all the details to you, except for me dressing up nicely,"

"Yeah I was joking, you look great by the way,"

"Thanks,"

She had worn a pink dress with white heels and a pair of silver earrings, she had tied her hair up into a bun,

…

"Woah, this is amazing," Flora said with her mouth wide open,

Helia laughed, "I knew you would like it, that's why I chose it,"

"Riiight,"

"Okay, lets eat,"

After an hour

''That was the most satisfying meal I have ever tasted in ages," Flora said,

"What do you mean?"

"Musa can't cook, neither can Layla, and both of them cooking is the worst thing that could happen, once I asked for salad, which by the way, they managed to burn,"

"Salad?"

"Salad."

"woah!"

"When cutting a potato, it flies half way across the room, the only thing they can make it cereal, and that's what we've been having for dinner lately,"

"Why can't one of you cook?"

"Stella can't cook either, Bloom is to lazy, Tecna can't be bothered and I, I have never thought about that,"

They laughed.

"So flora, tell me about you,"

"Helia, you know everything about me, what more do you want to know,"

"Everything, like okay, how many boyfriends have you had?"

Flora raised an eyebrow, "Well let me see, there was that guy with 3 eyes and the one with 10 fingers on each hand, then there was the one with green hair, oh and the one with blue skin and oh ya Bob,"

"Are you mocking me?"

"Why would I do that?"

They laughed

"Okay, none," Flora said.

Then a song started to play

"Wanna dance?"

"Sure,"

They danced for hours, laughing so much that they had to stop dancing,

And finally it was time to go home

As they walked back to Flora's apartment, Helia picked up a rose from a bush and gave it to her, Flora took it thankfully

Then she kissed him on the cheek and went home.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"Musa!"

"Tecna!"

Tecn turned around in fright to face musa who was standing the door of the kitchen,

"Oh I didn't know you were downstairs," she said

"Yeah, I was, I was just saying bye to Flo," Musa said getting a bowl from the cupboard,

"All ready for your date?" She asked

"Yeah, am I missing anything?" tecna asked

Musa turned to look at her, "Hmm, let me see, um, Tech? You might want to put on your trousers, You might scare Timmy."

Tecna gave her a questioning look, she then looked down at her legs and a look of horror spread across her face, Musa burst out laughing

Layla, who had come into the kitchen to see wht was so funny, burst out laughing too,

"Haha, you guys re so immature," Tecna said sarcastically,

She went upstairs to get a pair of trousers,

"Better?" She asked,

"Much." Layla and Musa said

She was wearing a purple tank top, a black jacket and black trousers, she wore black converses,

After 5 minutes Timmy came and Tecna left,

"So Timmy, where are we going?"

"We are going to this new arcade that opened at the mall."

"Oh cool, it looks great, I didn't know it opened,"

"That's because it opened yesterday,"  
>"Oh,"<p>

10 minutes later

"Tecna, next time can you at least try to let me win," Timmy whined

"How about you actually try to win," Tecna laughed

Timmy scowled as they walked out the door and into the café next door

They sat at a booth and waited for the waiter to get their orders,

"Hey Timmy, have you ever wondered if the picture that is gonna be used for your funeral has already been taken?"

"Are you gonna kill me?"

"no, how do you think you're gonna die though?"

"I know its like statistically improbable, but probably a shark attack or a plane crash, what about you?"

"Can't say,"

"That's boring, why?"

"Cause everyone does and It's not that special, I think I'll be a friendly ghost but probably misunderstood,"

"Everyone thinks they're gonna be a friendly a ghost, but there not,"

"Hey, I will be a friendly ghost,"

"Sure…"

And then their food came, they paid the bill and went home.

**Okay, so I know I haven't been updating anything, but I'm too lazy, but then I got a new laptop and all the laziness seemed to have vanished, so today I was just on youtube, watching superwoman videos, then my software crashed, and I find that so very pissing off, and I was just gonna put my laptop away, when I decided to read my gmail, and I got a review on this story from a guest saying "Hey I have cancer and I don't have much time to live so please update as fast as you can, and next chapter should be tecna and timmy centric or I will suicide and in my suicide note I will write I died because you didn't make the tecna and timmy's date chapter. And seriously I do have cancer" **

**That just cared the shit out off (not exactly) **

**We're just gonna leave it to that, no questions asked because they are not needed.**

**And dear guest**

**This chapter is especially for you, hope you enjoy it and stay strong!**

…**.**

**MY FLIPPING "A" IS SO GOD DAMN ANNOYING**

**I have to press it like a bloody mad woman just to type that one letter**

**How insane is that?**

**Lol anyway I hope you all enjoy this chapter**

**Don't forget to R&R**

**Omigod I sound like a youtuber now**

**Peace **


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"Layla shouldn't you be getting ready? Nabu will be here any minute?" Musa yelled

"No, no he won't" Layla sighed.

"Huh?"

"He did the same thing Riven did to you,"

"Asshole!" Musa said angrily

"It's okay, we can have our girl time," Layla said,

Musa clicked her fingers and winked,

"Quite right," she said

The 2 girls got up and changed into their pajamas,

Musa wore black tracksuit bottoms and a white crop top, she tied her hair into a bun.

Layla wore a colourful shorts and white crop top too, she tied her hair into a braid.

"So what's for dinner? Cause I ain't cooking nothing," Musa said

"I don't have no money either." Layla said

"So cereal?" Musa asked,

"Cereal," Layla agreed.

They walked into the kitchen and Musa grabbed 2 bowls from the cupboard and Layla got the cereal,

"Which one Cocoa pops ore Honey Loops,"

"Cocoa pops, please,"

"Sure,"

Musa poured the milk into the bowls and took it into the sitting room, Layla followed.

"What movie?"

"Duh! Despicable me 2!"

"Ya man,"

10 minutes into the movie, the doorbell rang,

"Damn," Musa said getting up, it was 10 in the night what the hell is someone doing ringing their doorbell for?

She swung the door open and gasped,

"Riven? Nabu?" She said

"What?" Layla yelled

"Surprise," The 2 boys yelled.

"What the bloody hell are you doing here?" They both yelled

"Surprising our girlfriends," Nabu said

"But, but, why?" Layla said still recovering from her shock.

"What do you mean why?" Riven asked

"what do you mean what does she mean?" Musa asked

"What do you mean what does he mean what does she mean?" Nabu asked joining in on the joke

''What do you mean!" Layla cried.

They all started laughing.

"No seriously what are you doing here?" Layla asked

**Okay I'm tired, so that means there is gonna be another chapter based on this chapter,**

**If that makes sense**

**Anyways**

**R&R**

**Watching cricket match**

**bye**


End file.
